minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Reuben (Pig)
:For the usher, see Reuben (Human). Reuben (Pig) is a main character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode'' through episodes 1-4. He was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. They both lived in a treehouse, with Axel and Olivia. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Reuben appeared to be an actual Minecraft pig, except he has bigger eyes and eyebrows. He also had a brown mark on his body, and was smaller than average pigs. Personality Reuben was often seen as a happy companion, and he loved Jesse unconditionally. However, he could be seen getting upset with Jesse, especially if he/she ignored him or forgot about him momentarily. (Determinant) Relationships Jesse Reuben was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. Throughout the story, Jesse cared for Reuben and protected and comforted him when he was upset. Although Reuben did not speak, he and Jesse were able to communicate, and Reuben was able to help him/her on numerous occasions. When Reuben dies, Jesse is very sad, and makes sure that he is not forgotten. Jesse still thinks about Reuben and sometimes wakes up thinking Reuben is alive, but returns to reality after a while. They are reminded, in episode 5, about Reuben when they see Isa and Benedict walking away together, passing a group of pigs that are nearby. Olivia At first, Olivia seems to be neutral about Reuben. She questioned why Reuben had to come along with them to the EnderCon Building Competition, but Reuben did not take much offense to this. However, at his death, Olivia mourns with Jesse's Gang. Petra Even though Petra and Reuben didn't interact much, he was excited to see her alive from the Wither Storm (determinant) and Petra calls Reuben a "great pig" when he dies (determinant). Reuben shows great concern for Petra if she has Wither Sickness. When Petra either shoos Reuben away or tells him she does not want his company (determinant), Reuben will be very upset and will run outside. Lukas Reuben and Lukas didn't interact much but came to develop a decent friendship. In episode 1, if Jesse remains silent whether to give Lukas a cookie or keep it, Reuben will give Lukas his cookie instead showing that he does see Lukas as a friend. In episode 3, if Jesse decides to save the Amulet, Lukas saves Reuben and Axel, Reuben and Lukas' relationship grows from this. Reuben chooses freely to stand by Lukas and shows concern when he is hurt, showing that Reuben does care for him even if Jesse had saved Reuben and Axel. If Jesse is rude to his/her friends, Reuben will stand by Lukas for the time being. Axel Axel and Reuben are good friends. Axel even made a Ender Dragon costume for Reuben, to which the latter does not object. Reuben allows Axel to hold and carry him without any issues and is seen riding on Axel's head at least once. When Reuben dies, Axel mourns with Jesse's Gang. Death Killed By *Fall Damage *The Wither Storm (Caused) *Jesse (Indirectly) *Ivor (Indirectly) After Jesse drops his/her Enchanted Weapon, Reuben was told to fetch it, however, after Reuben gave it to Jesse, the Wither Storm grabbed him by his hind legs. Despite Jesse's attempts at saving Reuben, he falls regardless. The fall is so tremendous that he dies. Trivia *Reuben could communicate through facial expression and oinking, and all members of Jesse's Gang seemed to understand him well. *Reuben's name was based off of the Reuben sandwich, a type of ham sandwich. *In Episode 1, if Jesse chooses do nothing whilst talking to Otis, Reuben will beat him up. He would also appear angry in Ivor's hideout at EnderCon. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town, she/he can choose pink wool as a building material (insisted by Reuben) in the Death Bowl. This will result in her/him building a statue of Reuben. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town, if Jesse doesn't pick a name, Axel will step in calling Jesse the Pig Master. It appears to be a reference to Reuben himself. *In Episode 4, it was revealed that Reuben was initially found by Jesse near a waterfall. *In Episode 3, when Jesse was constructing the Formidi-Bomb, Jesse's Gang, Soren, Magnus, and Ellegaard could be seen in the background building a statue of Reuben with sunglasses to distract the Witherstorm. *In Episode 4, if Jesse doesn't choose anything when picking how to get into the Wither Storm, Olivia or Petra will suggest they build a Reuben Minecart Launcher. Listening carefully, pig noises can be heard every time Jesse lays down a pink wool block. *In Episode 4, when Reuben dies, there will be a gray box on the top left corner saying "Reuben will be remembered". It can also be seen in Jesse's speech. When Jesse asks what really mattered, she/he has the option to say "Reuben" (if you didn't say you had Reuben) and it will say "Reuben will be remembered" again. *If Jesse chooses to rescue the amulet instead of helping Reuben and Axel in Episode 3, the option to high five Reuben will be unavailable, and Reuben will glare at Jesse before walking away. He is later seen with Lukas. * In Episode 3, if Jesse talks to Reuben enough times while in Soren's research lab in the end, Reuben will tell her/him a joke. This will result in the "That's Some Pig" achievement to be unlocked. *In Episode 4, if Jesse chooses to craft a Hoe, Reuben will laugh at her/him. *In Episode 6, Jesse has the option to insult the White Pumpkin saying, "Cats suck! Pigs are way cooler!" *In Episode 7, either Lukas or Petra will mention Reuben while under PAMA's control, reminding Jesse of Reuben's death to bruise her/his morale. *Depending on player's choice, Reuben's expression will be different at the end of Episode 3. The three expressions will be worried, indifferent or angry. *Reuben and the Usher, share the same name - "Reuben." It is revealed in "A Journey's End?". *Reuben is the only member of Jesse's Gang who has truly died. *Reuben is a special Minecraft: Story Mode exclusive mob in age, as he is a teenage pig. Gallery For all images related to Reuben (Pig), see Reuben (Pig)/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Creatures Category:Mobs Category:Mute Characters